Conventional nail polish removers, such as acetone, cause dehydration and dewaxing. They remove natural lipids from the nails and surrounding cuticles.
Another problem with conventional nail polish removers, such as acetone, is that they evaporate and spill easily. This disadvantage as well as other disadvantages referred to above have been alleviated to an extent by providing a gel containing acetone with other additives such as colourants, vitamins, proteins and the like. However, the main disadvantage persists and it is an object of the present invention to provide a composition which not only removes nail varnish effectively, but which also acts as a moisturiser and tissue care agent.